Demons enrolled
by Opestackle
Summary: I'm new here, my friend have told me about this site and it seems quite awesome. I made a story couple days back and wanted to show it to others and hear their opinions and if they liked it I would continue. ")


**|-Prologue-| **

**In the year of 1730 demons have entered the human world through an unknown portal that connects both worlds, it seems that there were few demons in the human world who were spying on the governments, one day after a long war between the demons and the humans, the demons finally conquered 90% of the humans land in 1993, only few humans are living without the presence of demons and the land the humans possessed was protected by a barrier of magic that can sense any nearby demon and have a warning so it was hard for the demons to invade this particular land, only few of the humans had supernatural powers that could defend themselves from the demons but most of these humans are wanted by the demon's higher ups as they are afraid that these humans would breed and increase their population, these humans are too scared to launch an attack so they just hide somewhere in the demon states and the lands that are still not touched by demons. The demons reason to conquer the humans world was because they had no place to live in the netherworld because the demon king kept slaughtering the demons who doesn't obey his evil deeds so about 99% of the demons traveled to invade the earth searching for a home, after conquering most of the earth they named their kingdom Psiophel, which is divided in 9 states and each state is being controlled by a superior demon, each one of them has a lieutenant and 4 captains beneath them that control a specific district.**  
**For the land of humans, there are two kings that rule over a part out of two parts which divides the land of humans which is currently called Jaroth, which has two main states, the people chose two kings for each state because they were afraid if a single king would act arrogantly for his own good, so if there was a decision and one of the kings disapproved that decision will happen by the majority of people.**  
**The demon king who is in the netherworld with his followers and subordinates are living normally with no care of those who left for the invasion, the demon king's name is Aeyzel, which is currently in a deep sleep for 264 years. The main character is Ayame Rei, she's a human who works as an assassin under one of the demon captains called Himilia, how they met was when Rei was young she foolishly sneaked in one of the demons sectors where Himilia was taking a walk, she sensed a human nearby so she rushed to the smell with her guards who were surrounding her, she found a human child who seemed abandoned and was crying, she felt sorry for the child but she couldn't show any sympathy in front of the guards so she ordered them to bring the child to her room with a disgusted attitude, she then went to her room to check on the child she saw, the look in Rei's eyes were looking sadly into Himilia's eyes as Himilia felt some loneliness in those wide eyes she took a liking to this human child and started raising her. After couple of years Himilia was giving Rei a bath when suddenly she smelled a perfume coming from Rei's body as she started to hallucinate seeing Rei in a demonic form with disordered eyes and a melting face, Himilia stepped back quickly and was in a shock of what she saw as she started screaming, the maids knocked on the door calling what's wrong, the moment they knocked woke up Himilia from her hallucinating as she started panting then turned back to look at Rei as she looked the way she was a cute loving child, Himilia after this incident knew the reason for this hallucinating and made sure to keep it a secret from people. Rei had a hard time living with her surroundings which was full of demons, but Himilia taught her to think of everyone as a family and it wasn't an easy task for them to think of Rei as an ally knowing she's a human, but since she was raised by The captain of the district none could object her presence, and slowly as time went by people started calling her the daughter of Himilia which got pretty famous in the district and a bit in the nearby areas.**  
**Meanwhile in Jaroth, the kings have plotted a plan to get back their homeland, what will happen?**


End file.
